Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 4 \\ 6 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 6 \\ 4 & 2\end{array}\right]$